Magical Ark
by Glaive Master of the World
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all Glaive here with a new story, for all those that like my past stories I am sorry, I have a problem where I start a story and just don't finish it, but I am going to try and complete this one.**

 **Summary: When Harry's life was put in danger his magic reacted and sent him somewhere where he could be raised by a loving family, but what happens when the wizarding world wants there hero back? will they get the hero the envisioned? or a cold calculative immortal that just wants for him and his family to be left alone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ark Survival Evolved, Overwatch, or Code Geass**

It was a hot summer day in Little Whinging, Surrey. All seems normal on Private Drive, the street that we find ourselves on; all seems to be peaceful, but anyone that knows anything would realize it will not last.

"Freak," suddenly a loud shout broke the peaceful atmosphere. If we go to the place where the shout came from we would find a two-story house that is identical to every other house on the street. Now if we were to enter the house the scene one would come upon would be what appeared to be a man that can only be described as a humanoid walrus brandishing a knife standing over a four year old boy.

"How dare you use your freakishness on such an upstanding citizen such as mr. Macgyver," the walrus man said bringing the knife up in preparation to stab the boy, "you should be thankful I'm going to reunite you with your freakish parents," he said as he brought the knife down on the boy. But before the knife could reach the boy a bright light flared up blinding the walrus. After a couple of seconds the light died down but the boy had disappeared.

##

Ana Amari could honestly say that she was content with her life. Yes, her deadbeat of a husband had left her to raise her daughter, Pharah, by herself, but in the end she did a good job. Then she, her daughter, and a handful of people had been selected to survive on a dinosaur infested island. Many had died on the island but she, along with a few others including her daughter, were able to not only survive but also thrive. She was brought out of her thoughts when her seven year old daughter burst into their stone house yelling about an injured boy.

"Calm down, Pharah, deep breaths," When Phara got her breathing under control she started to explain again.

"I was out picking narco berries with Trixie and Jack when a flash of light appeared and a heavily injured boy appeared, I left Jack to guard him and ride Trixie back as fast as possible," the seven year old explained.

Before Pharah was even done with her explanation her mother had already started rushing around the house grabbing things.

"Get Alrraed and Saeiqa saddled up, we'll need to get there as soon as possible," Ana said as she grabbed a rifle and a bag full of tranquilizer darts "and while you're at it can you send a message to Dr. Ziegler to meet us at the field you found this boy."

"Right away mother," Pharah said as she ran off to do the things her mother told her to do.

##

When the mother daughter pair finally reached the narco berry patch they say Jack, their alpha allosaurus, standing over what Ana could only assume to be the boy her daughter found.

"Quickly grab the blood bags and bandages while I try and get him stabilized until doctor Ziegler gets here," Ana ordered as she jumped off her raptor and ran up to the boy while pulling out a tranquilizer dart. When she got to the boy the first thing she noticed was that he looked to be two years old if his size was anything to go by, the second thing was that he seemed to be covered in scars. Some seemed to be more recent than others.

"Who would do such a thing to a boy so young," she said as she checked for a pulse, after not feeling anything for a couple of seconds she found one, a very weak one but it still meant that the boy was alive. Breathing a sigh of relief she put the tranquilizer away. Looking back to check on her daughter, she smiled when she saw her daughter run up with a blond woman in a doctor's jacket and a burly man in big bulky armor. She recognized these two as Angela Zeigler and Reinhardt Wilhelm, they were the doctor and leader respectively of a much larger community.

"Hello Ana I'm glad that you called me," the Swiss doctor said as she reached the Egyptian sniper.

"What can you tell me about our injured boy?"

"He seems to be 2 years old, has been abused for a long time if the scars are anything are anything to go by, and seems to have had some form of head trauma which is the reason he is currently unconscious." While the group of survivors were focusing on the unconscious boy they did not notice the creature looking down upon them from a cliff nearby. It stared at them for a bit before turning and walking away. While they may not have noticed the creature on the ledge they did notice the earth shaking roar that split the air. When they all turned towards where the roar came from, they saw a megalosaurus charging at them with a bloodthirsty look in its eyes.

"Get the boy on Schwester and get him to safety, me and Jack will take care of this dummkopf," the German man said readying his hammer.

"Make sure you survive my ritter," Dr. Zeigler said as she picked up the boy and rushing to the triceratops her and Reinhardt arrived on.

"Pharah take Alrraed and Saeiqa home, I will be helping our German friend to take care of this upstart," our caring mother commanded her daughter as she loaded her rifle with her own brand of darts.

"Mother are you sure you will be alright?"

"Don't worry Pharah, I will be fine you must remember-"

"Mother knows best," Pharah completed

 **And done I hope you like it please R &R.**

 **Glaive out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I have been busy with a lot of things (such as college), but before we start let me clear up a few things, one the people don't just live on the island they are connected to all the maps through the obelisks and can meet up with each other even if they are on different parts of the ark, two yes harry will get a dinosaur just don't know which one, and finally there will be major character bashing so beware. And now here is the next chapter of a Magical Ark.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, OverWatch, Code Geass, or Ark Survival Evolved**

The first thing our unnamed protagonist noticed when he woke up was a metal ceiling, but as he sat up and got his bearings he noticed that he seemed to be in some kind of hospital room. He was about to get up when the door opened and a beautiful woman with blond hair that was put up in a ponytail wearing a doctor's coat walked in holding a clipboard.

"Oh, you're up," she said noticing that he was awake.

"Um who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Doctor Angela Zeigler, I am the doctor of this island," the now named Angela said. "Is it ok if I ask what your name is?"

"Only ever been called freak," the child answered

"That can not be right," the doctor said with a frown marring her face, suddenly she broke into a smile "I know how about I give you a name."

"I would like that," the 4 year old said with a shy smile.

"Hm, your accent sounds British so I must think of a good British name for you," after a moment of thinking Angela spoke again "I know how about Victor, that is a good strong name for a strong boy like you," The newly named Victor smiled happily now that he had a name other than freak.

"Can you tell me how old you are Victor?"

"I am this much," our protagonist said holding up four fingers.

"Wow you are such a old boy," the doctor said smiling. But she was not smiling on the inside, the fact that he was double the age he looked to be only confirmed her theory that he had been starved for most of his life.

"Now how about you lay back down and get some rest while I get some food for you to eat?" with that the blond doctor walked out of the room as Victor layed back down to get some rest.

##

When Angela left the room she moved straight to what was basically the living room of the building where Ana, Reinhardt, and a couple of others that lived scattered across the arks.

"It's as I thought he was abused, hell he thought his name was freak and I had to give him a actual name lest he go around introducing himself as that," the blond doctor ranted.

"Whoa there, start from the beginning," a scruffy looking man wearing the stereotypical cow boy get up said trying to placate the Swiss doctor.

"Well for starters he is four years old even though he looks physically to be two years old," Angela started "This implies that he has been heavily starved, he also has a lot of internal and external scars meaning he has been physically abused," finished the doctor.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked a brunet girl wearing goggles and a aviator jacket with a clearly british accent.

"Well we can't leave him to try and survive by himself, he would not survive five minutes out there," Reinhardt exclaimed.

"Then we will take care of him," Ana said from the corner in which she was sitting.

"I'm not taking care of the kid, I already have too much stuff going on, I would not have the time to look after him," a short stocky man who can only be described as a dwarf said as he tinkered with some pieces of metal in his hand.

"I did not say that one of us in particular had to raise him by ourselves," Ana said gaining a tick mark from being interrupted before she could explain what she meant.

"What I was suggesting was that we do something like how we raised Phara," the egyptian woman explained. "I will take care of him primarily but whenever I need to do something that I am not able to take them with me on I will leave them with whoever can look after them for that day."

"That is a good idea but I will have to disagree with you on who will be primarily taking care of the boy," The Swiss Doctor butted in, "While I do concede that you are the only one on the island with any parental knowledge, you must also remember that you are not as young as you once were,"

"I guess you're right, lately I have been needing Phara's help a lot more than I used to."

"If Ana can't take care of him then who will?" Reinhardt asked scratching his head.

"How about the Medic since she was the one that said Amari is too old to take care of the niño," a voice with a heavy spanish accent seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Sombra if you are going to speak out can you at least make sure that the rest of us can see you?" the cowboy wanna be said to seemingly no one.

"Ruin my fun why don't ya?" the voice replied as what appeared to be a mexican* appeared out of thin air.

 **(*I am so sorry, I'm not the best when it comes to describing people)**

"Sombra's creeping nature aside, I actually think her idea actually has some merit," The Dwarf from earlier butted in.

"Of course it does, I'm the one that came up with it," Sombra replied with no indication that the creeper comment affected her in the slightest.

"It is the best option we have right now, I will need to change a little of my schedule to be able to take care of him,"

"Grand! Now that, that is taken care of we need to get a room set up for him, after all he can't sleep in the infirmary his entire life," the resident German exclaimed.

"Well if i'm going to be the one taking care of him i better add a extension to my house," the old doctor said as she walked out of the room to get everything that was needed for the project.

 **Once again sorry for not updating in such a long time, and sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter this was mostly just to get the whole, who gets to raise harry, thing out of the way. I will try to make more consistent updating but i am in the middle of college and i have to take care of over 20 horses so i'll try my best.**


End file.
